XKC
| place= 2/20 (Runner Up) | alliances= | challenges= 7 | votesagainst= 3 | days= 39 | image2 = | season2 = 22 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 17/21 | challenges2 = 3 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 9 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 9 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 10 | dayslasted= 48 | totalvotes= 9 }} also known as Brian is a contestant on & . He also competed on Big Brother 6 and Big Brother 7. Profile Name (Age): Brian (18) Tribe Designation: Savu, Dabu Dada Current Residence: Hewlett, NY Personal Claim Of Fame: I plan on being the first blood-related family member to finish college. My dad became a police officer and my mom ending up becoming a stay-at-home mom. Inspiration in Life: My dad is and always will be my inspiration in life. He never lets anything hold him back, and he isn't afraid to speak what he feels. Everyone respects him, and he even has the "Cool Dad" label. Hobbies: Running, playing video games. Pet Peeves: Having to talk to people with zero personality, the sound produced when someone bangs metal around in their mouth, people who say the words moist and ointment to annoy other people. 3 Words To Describe You: Messy (in a good way), Windex (to prevent ants), and Taken (because I am). If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: My sanity, Alex, and an unlimited supply of Windex to prevent ants! Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I'm most like John Carroll. Although I'm not usually a leader figure like John, I play a very social game and am willing to make emotional sacrifices in order to benefit my own game. Reason for being on Survivor: Just look at me. I'm perfect for this. ;) … Okay, but seriously, I want to be able to redeem myself from the flop that was my first game and redeem myself from being goated in another game, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to do that. I’d be a character to watch, and people would either root for me or pray for me to be eliminated. Either way, I’ll make sure to keep it interesting. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I think I'll be the Sole Survivor because I'm a fighter, and I will use everything in my power to make it in this game. Survivor: Sumbawa Voting History Survivor: San Marcos Profile Tribe: Catarina Hometown: Hewlett, NY Current Residence: Hewlett, NY Personal Claim To Fame: I triggered everyone in Sumbawa. ;) Inspiration in Life: I'll be different this time, and I'll say that Sumbawa Brian is my inspiration in life. If I'm ever like that bitch again... y i k e s. He's just my inspiration because he inspires me to be better than him. Pet Peeves: People who try too hard to be iconic. Previous Finishes: Survivor: Sumbawa (2nd) Favorite Past Moment: Nothing. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Real Survivor: Natalie Anderson. I love her so much. I was a stan of hers back on TAR, and I was a stan of hers during SJDS. 703 Survivor: I'm going to have to say Dani. Dani was the most humane person on my OG season, and I have nothing but the utmost respect for her as a person and player. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Real Survivor: Will Sims. I just... no. He's horrible. There was literally 0 good qualities about him. 703 Survivor: Sumbawa Brian. He was pretty gross, and I hope to never meet him again. Why Did You Come Back?: I came back for redemption. After my last showing, it was very clear that I was widely disliked by people in the community, and people from other games started to judge me solely based on this one, but it was apparent to anyone I had been friends with beforehand that I was not the same person in this game. I need this redemption to prove that I am not as bad as people think, and that I truly did fix myself. Voting History ---- |nickname= Brian |Season2= Big Brother 7 |Place2= 3/16 |Votes2= 2 |Votestowin2= |Alliances2= |HOHs2= 1 (Week 11) |Nominations2= 4 (Weeks 3, 9, 10, & 12) |Vetos2= 1 (Week 4) |Days2= |OtherPrizes2= |Currently= Jury Member |Season= Big Brother 6 |Place= 5/16 |Votes= 8 |Votestowin= |Alliances= BAM |Loyalties= |HOHs= 2 (Weeks 5 & 9) |Nominations= 3 (Weeks 2, 6 & 10) |Vetos= 1 (Week 8) |OtherPrizes= |Currently= Jury Member }} =Big Brother 6= Competition History Voting History =Big Brother 7= Competition History Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Brian is the highest placing member of Savu. *Brian is the lowest placing member of Catarina. *Brian competed as Madison Beer in Celebrity Big Brother UK 6. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Sumbawa Contestants Category:Savu Tribe Category:Dabu Dada Tribe Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Idol Holders Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:San Marcos Contestants Category:Catarina Tribe Category:17th Place Category:Big Brother 6 Houseguests Category:Big Brother 7 Houseguests